


Galar’s Top Secret Groupchat

by Apriclipse



Series: Galar Groupchats [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: !!spoilers for isle of armor, Allister is a spooky bean., Almost everyone I think., Bede is a little shit, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Klara scaring the shit out of Bede, Leon and Avery can’t dress themselves at all and get made fun of for it., Melony low key babysitting Gordie over the chat., Mmmmm, Multi, Nessa being the sea goddess she is., Oh no.., Piers needs therapy., Summary what's that, Tags, Wtf is Milo’s nose never addressed., Yum, chatfic, kind of aged up characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriclipse/pseuds/Apriclipse
Summary: Galar’s top trainers are idled to many, so what goes on when they’re alone with theirphones?Chaos, Discord, and everything you wouldn't expect from Galar’s leaders. (Or maybe you do and you think that low of them.)(Chapter 1-6 are pretty old. Chapter 7 is more of a rerun.)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Klara & Avery (Pokémon), Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony, Makuwa | Gordie/Savory | Avery, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Milo & Nessa & Kabu, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Galar Groupchats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799683
Comments: 29
Kudos: 380





	1. Galar Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me to make a Chatfic thing and of course, I had to oblige and now here we are.

**Leon added Hop, Gloria, Victor, Marnie, Bede, Milo, Nessa, Kabu, Bea, Allister, Gordie, Melony, Piers, and Raihan to ” _Groupchat1”_**

**  
[Hop]** Bro what

**[Leon]** welcome my amigos

**  
Bede has left _”Groupchat1”  
_**

**[Leon]** not on my watch

**  
Leon has added Bede to _”Groupchat1”  
_**

**[Bede]** in no way shape or form do I want to be part of your cult.

**[Leon]** it's not a cult 

**[Leon]** it's a group chat 

**[Kabu]** What

**[Bede]** u can't keep me here 

**[Leon]** yes I can,

**[Leon]** champs can do anything.

**[Gloria]** your not the champion anymore honey 

**[Hop]** haha yeah you got your champion status was revoked remember ;)

**[Leon]** damn okay 

**[Leon]** didn’t have to remind me

**[Marnie]** siblings am i right 

**[Hop]** I thought Piers was the nice one

**[Victor]** yeah ur the mean one lol

**[Marnie]** excuse 

**[Marnie]** you don’t see piers every day

**[Marnie]** he’s like the moodiest person ever in the mornin

**[Piers]** hmm

**[Marnie]** gOD

**[Marnie]** geez what are u living in the shadows or somethin

**[Piers]** nah that’s al

**[Allister]** :)

**[Bea]** al wakes me up and creeps downstairs to grab crackers at 3:00 am and then I think it’s a robber so I prepare my karate skills and he’s just sitting in a corner eating ritz crackers

**[Allister]** accurate

**[Nessa]** who tf eats ritz crackers at 3

**[Bea]** al apparently 

**[Piers]** see

**[Piers]** im not the creepy one

**[Bea]** HEY

**[Bea]** AL’S CUTE AF

**[Milo]** tru

**[Milo]** a tru bean

**[Nessa]** agreed

**[Piers]** damn can’t argue there

**[Allister]** o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

**[Bede]** why am I still here

**[Hop]** because we love you :)

**[Bede]**..

**[Bede]** idiot..

**[Gloria]** dang bro that was pretty gay

**[Kabu]** I thought this was about Allister?

**[Kabu]** take your tsundare fairy boy love story outside kids.

**[Milo]** wOAH

**[Milo]** KABU SAID SOMETHING MEMEY??

**[Leon]** were already making history :’)

**[Melony]** would anyone care to explain why Gordie is outside crying in the snow?

**[Melony]** I want answers before he gets hypothermia.

**[Raihan]**..

**[Raihan]** ok it might be my fault 

**[Leon]** Raihan :D

**[Raihan]** ;)

**[Melony]** Go on Raihan.

**[Raihan]** ok so um.. 

**[Raihan]** i told him Sandaconda don’t have arms 

**[Raihan]** and he started freaking out

**[Raihan]** so I left him because I thought he would be fine..

**[Raihan]** guess not.

**[Victor]** you know he’s sensitive to useless facts.

**[Hop]** mhmm.

**[Marnie]** shameful

**[Gordie]** WHAT THE FUCK RAIHAN

**[Raihan]** I said sorry :(

**[Gordie]** *cries*

**[Raihan]** *pats*

**[Gloria]** there’s something I wanted to say

**[Gloria]** but I forgot.

**[Bede]** been there

**[Gloria]** wait

**[Gloria]** OH I REMEMBER 

**[Gloria]** have yall heard of galarian slowpoke??  
 **  
[Nessa]** Sonia just said nope ****

**[Nessa]** not even my nerdy gf knows

**[Nessa]** this is a shock to all.

**[Gloria]** anyway

**[Gloria]** so I went to the train station..

**[Gloria]** and some guy with a weird hat and a girl with a weird bow are standing there

**[Gloria]** next to a “Galarian Slowpoke”.

**[Leon]**..

**[Leon]** WAIT A MINUTe

**[Leon]** I knOw wHat THAT IS

**[Nessa]** you do and Sonia doesn’t?

**[Nessa]** all natural order is thrown off.

**[Leon]** no SERIOUSLY 

**[Hop]** that’s hard to believe tbh

**[Leon]** did you talk to the weird people Gloria??

**[Gloria]** yeah?

**[Leon]** DID THEY SAY WERE THEY WERE GOING?!

**[Gloria]** an island of armor or somethin I think.

**Leon left _“Groupchat1”_**

**[Hop]** glo glo

**[Hop]** he’s running full speed for ur house

**[Gloria]** oh no

**  
Gloria left _“Groupchat1”_**

**  
[Hop]** good lord.

* * *

  
**Leon joined _“Groupchat1”_**

**Gloria joined _“Groupchat1”_**

**[Gloria]** were back

**[Bea]** did ya figure it out?

**[Gloria]** yup

**[Gloria]** Leon used to train on this place called the island of armor with an old guy named mustard

**[Allister]** are we all named after foods..

**[Bede]** mhmm.

**[Leon]** and we stole the weird peoples numbers :)

**[Raihan]** you did what-

**Leon added Avery and Klara to _“Groupchat1”_**

**[Gordie]** who in the arceus is this

**[Klara]** wtf who put us here

**[Klara]** idk these people

**[Gloria]** I’m the girl u met at the train station :)

**[Klara]**..

**[Avery]** Oh I know!  
  
 **[Avery]** You caught the Slowpoke that took the train from the Island of Armor. 

**[Klara]** OH

**[Klara]** now I know :)  
  
 **[Bede]** I thought the gc was sacred

**[Klara]** Oh whose this? :3

**[Bede]** none of your business.

**[Klara]** Aren’t you cute!

**[Bede]** probably cuter than you. >:3

**Klara sent a photo**

**[Nessa]** damn okay

**[Nessa]** ur pretty cute then

**[Nessa]** not cuter than sonia

**[Nessa]** but cute

**[Klara]** ;3

**[Avery]** And your already posting pictures of yourself to people we hardly know..

**[Klara]** stfu avery 

**[Klara]** ur jealous I’m cuter than u

**[Avery]**..

**Avery changed Klara’s name to “ _poison fucker”_**

**[Avery]** Psychic beats Posion. :)

**[Poison fucker]** _oH SHIITAKE MUShROOM-_

**Avery and Poison fucker left _“Groupchat1”_**

**[Leon]** I told you this was a great idea!

**[Piers]** It’s a cult now.

**[Leon]**..

**[Leon]** _Arceus on a ritz cracker-_


	2. Burnout

**[Piers]** I’m just gonna say it now

**[Piers]** Kabu fucking sucks

**[Melony]** WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN.

**[Melony]** Kabu is a very nice man, what on earth would make you say that?

**[Poison fucker]** who- 

**[Gordie]** mom

**[Gordie]** please don’t talk to the other gym leaders like that

**[Melony]** Of course gordiekins!

**[Gordie]** MOM

**[Melony]** Whats a matter babyface?

**Gordie left “ _Groupchat1”_** ****

**[Piers]**..

**[Piers]** can I explain now?

**[Melony]** Go on sweetheart.

**[Piers]**..

**[Piers]** anyway

**[Piers]** so Kabu made all the young gym leaders do exercises.

**[Piers]** HE KNOWS IM NOT ATHLETICALLY BUILT 

**[Bede]** I was not prepared 

**[Bede]** but I was also voted best gymnast in my orphanage so ha.

**[Poison fucker]** No way!

**[Posion fucker]** I was too! :3

**[Avery]** No you were not.

**[Avery]** Jessica from 3rd grade was voted best gymnast.

**[Posion fucker]** there’s a reason Jessica left the school year early. :)

**[Avery]**..

**[Melony]**..

**[Piers]**..

**[Posion fucker]** Because she moved, duh!

**[Avery]** let’s go with that..

**[Kabu]** Whose ready for more exercising!

**[Bea]** I AM

**[Bea]** I’ll SHOW YOU MY NEW MOVE :D

**[Kabu]** can’t wait. :)

**[Raihan]** aww that’s cute

**[Raihan]** wait a min

**[Raihan]** do I have to exercise too?

**[Allister]** were all doing it

**Gordie joined _“Groupchat1”_**

**[Gordie]** I’m not.

**[Gordie]** what the heck.

**[Gordie]** I can do a backflip and throw a pokeball at the same time

**[Raihan]** hold on then

**Raihan changed Kabu’s name to _“Kabbuge Patch”_**

**[Kabbuge Patch]** 10 laps.

**[Raihan]** DAMNIT

**[Raihan]** Gordies gonna go down with me then

**Raihan changed Gordie’s name to _“Gordiekins”_**

**[Gordiekins]** NO

**[Melony]** I think it’s cute!  
  
 **[Nessa]** Y’all 

**[Nessa]** me and Milo just met the weird people

**[Poison fucker]** aves and I aren’t weird >:(

**[Poison fucker]** y’all are mean

**[Avery]** I thought they were nice. :)

**[Poison fucker]** you think everyone’s nice.

**[Milo]** anyway

**[Milo]** just take the weird head accessories off.

**[Poison fucker]** NO

**[Avery]** They are apart of our spiritual beings.

**[Milo]** AND YOU

**[Milo]** nearly scared the living daylights out of me with that psychic thing you did with the poke balls.

**[Poison fucker]** ooooo

**Poison fucker changed Avery’s name to ” _Magician”_**

**[Magician]** Change it back. >:(

**[Poison fucker]** ;3

**_Hop joined “Groupchat1”_ **

**[Hop]** HAS ANYONE SEEN LEON

**[Hop]** he’s escaped his natural habitat.

**[Hop]** t h e h o u s e 

**[Nessa]** oh nooo

**[Nessa]** k bye

**Nessa left _“Groupchat1”_**

**[Hop]** HES SO BAD AT DIRECTIONS

**[Hop]** worst of all

**[Hop]** HE HAS WOOLOO

**[Marnie]** NO

**[Gloria]** SEARCH PARTY NOW

**[Victor]** MUST FIND

**[Gloria]** PLAN:

**[Gloria]** initiate operation rival.

**[Bede]** what.

**[Gloria]** Victor and I will search the wild area.

**[Victor]** Glo I’m scared of that place-

**[Gloria]** FOR WOOLOO

**[Victor]** fine.

**[Gloria]** Marnie and Bede, search Ballonlea and Spikemuth.

**[Gloria]** Hop, Search Postwick and some other towns..

**[Gordiekins]** y’all I’m bored..

**[Gloria]** uh..

**[Gloria]** Klara go search Wyndon

**[Gloria]** Avery and Gordie can search Hulbury and Motostoke.

**[Gordiekins]** Oh

**[Gordiekins]** I get to meet the Avery guy :D

**[Magician] （*´▽｀*）**

**[Gordiekins]** lets meet at Hulbury :)

**Gordiekins and Magician left _“Groupchat1”_**

**[Posion fucker]** aw

**[Posion fucker]** cute ;)

**[Hop]** heh

**[Hop]** WAIT TASK AT HAND

**[Hop]** find my dumb brother.

**Gloria named the chat _“Leon search party”_**

**_Gloria, Victor, Bede, Marnie, and Poison fucker left “Leon search party”_ **

**[Bea]** aww they’ll miss the fun exercises me and Kabu had planned :(

**[Piers]** PLEASE SAVE ME

**[Piers]** I CANT DO THIS

**[Kabbuge Patch]** relax,

**[Kabbuge Patch]** 15 minute break :)

**[Piers]** WE HAVE BEEN RUNNING AROUND FOR 2 HOURS

**[Allister]** twink.

**[Piers]** :’(

**_Bea changed Piers’ name to “Gothic twink_ ”**

**[Gothic twink]** bullies :(

**[Kabbuge Patch]** Alright times up. Now we’re gonna play old fashioned Galarian Soccer!

**[Gothic twink]** oh no

* * *

**[Bea]** OH FUCK

**[Melony]** Language!

**[Raihan]** NO SRSLY 

**[Raihan]** PIERS BROKE HIS ANKLE

**[Nessa]** _HOLY SLOWPOKE TAIL CHEESE STICK RITZ CRACKER-_

**_Gothic twink joined “Leon search party”_ **

**[Gothic twink]** I hate my life

**_Marnie joined “Leon search party”_ **

**[Marnie]** Just scrolled up

**[Marnie]** wtf piers

**_Leon joined “Leon search party”_ **

**[Leon]** Oh hey y’all!

**[Leon]** what’s up. :)

**[Marnie]** _wHAT-_


	3. Leon search party: Cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ack I think this one is kinda short.  
> Just wanted to get something out there so I could watch a stream tonight.

**[Marnie]** LEON

 **[Marnie]** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

 **[Leon]** oh

 **[Leon]** I was having tea with Sonia. :)

 **[Leon]** we visited Rose to

 **[Leon]** he’s still on house arrest lol

**_Hop joined “Leon search party”_ **

**[Hop]** WHAT THE HECK LEON

 **[Hop]** We’ve been looking for you for 3 hours. >:(

 **[Nessa]** I know we’re all talking about Leon but Piers just broke his ankle-

 **_Bede joined “Leon search party”_ ** ****

**[Bede]** I try avoiding Ballonlea as much as possible

 **[Bede]** so I searched really quickly 

**[Bede]** but Opal caught me in the bushes so I had to have lunch with her. 

**[Bede]** I hate you all.

**_Bede left “Leon search party”_ **

**_Gloria and Victor joined “Leon search party”_ **

**[Gloria]** wtf Leon.

 **[Victor]** you could’ve texted or something 

**[Victor]** BUT NO

 **[Victor]** I HAD TO SUFFER IN THE WILD AREA.

 **[Leon]** The tea was really good.. :(

 **[Raihan]** KABU

 **[Raihan]** HELP PIERS

 **[Raihan]** HES CRYING

 **[Raihan]** HIS YEARS OF BOTTLED DEPRESSION ARE NOW LOOSE

 **[Allister]**..It’s actually really sad..

 **[Allister]**..I can feel his anguish..

 **[Kabbuge Patch]** I’m coming-

**_Kabbuge Patch left “Leon search party”_ **

**[Nessa]** new chat name,

**_Nessa changed the chat name to “F for Piers”_ **

**[Marnie]** well now that dandelion over here is “found”, imma head over to where Piers is.

 **[Marnie]** I’ll get him his favorite coffee.

**_Marnie left “F for Piers”_ **

**_Poison fucker joined “F for Piers”_ **

**[Poison fucker]** what happened to the edgy guy? D:

 **[Gloria]** poor lad broke his ankle.

 **[Poison fucker]** oh shoot.

 **[Poison fucker]** That sucks. :(

**_Gordiekins and Magician joined “F for Piers”_ **

**[Gordiekins]** were back  
  
 **[Magician]** I take it Leon has been found?

 **[Gloria]** Yup. What did y’all do?

 **[Magician]** We simply walked around.

 **[Magician]** The ocean in Hulbury is magnificent. 

**[Gordiekins]** YUP.

**_Gordiekins left “F for Piers”_ **

**[Poison fucker]**?!

* * *

**_“Rocky waters”_ **

**[Gordie]** You didn’t say he was cute-

 **[Gordie]** YOU KNOW IM WEAK-

 **[Gordie]** I looked like an idiot >:(

 **[Nessa]** geez

 **[Nessa]** I thought you would be fine.

 **[Nessa]** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**[Gordie]** I-

* * *

**_“F for Piers”_ **

**[Marnie]** Glo

 **[Marnie]** can u come with me to the hospital 

**[Marnie]** I don’t like going to them

 **[Gloria]** Sure :)

 **[Marnie]** ty :)

 **[Gloria]** :)

 **[Marnie]** :)

 **[Hop]** HA

 **[Hop]** G A Y

_**Gloria changed Hop’s name to “Frog”** _

_**Gloria and Marnie left “F for Piers”** _

**[Bea]** dang 

**[Bea]** Cancelled.

* * *

 **[Poison fucker]** WILL ANYONE GO TO A JOJO SIWA CONCERT WITH ME

**_Kabbuge Patch, Melony, Frog, Bede, and Bea left “F for Piers”_ **

**[Magician]** I’ll go :D

 **[Magician]** But uh

 **[Magician]** Whose Jojo?  
 **  
[Leon]** bro

 **[Leon]** where have u been

 **[Raihan]** dont worry psychic guy

 **[Raihan]** you’ll love it

 **[Leon]** Raihan we should go :)

 **[Raihan]** yesss :)

 **[Leon]** but uh why are you going to a Jojo Siwa concert?

 **[Poison fucker]** some guy on the street made a bet with me

 **[Magician]** Why did you make a bet with someone on the street?

 **[Poison fucker]** I thought I could win.. :(

 **[Posion fucker]** HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT TYPE A BONSLY WAS

 **[Leon]** I thought it was a grass type??

 **[Magician]** Actually, Bonsly is a rock type, also known as the “Bonsai Pokémon”. It’s known for tricking trainers into believing it’s a grass type, which makes it excellent for strategic battles against a novice trainer. :)

 **[Posion fucker]** good job now he’s being nerdy again

 **[Raihan]** wowe

 **[Magician]** ;)

 **[Posion fucker]** well anyway I lost the bet, so the guy gave me Jojo tickets that he didn’t want

 **[Poison fucker]** and I can’t just waste them

 **[Raihan]** I’ll get my yamper hoodie

 **[Leon]** please don’t 

**[Leon]** you look stupid in it

 **[Raihan]** fucking hypocrite 

* * *

_**“F for Piers”** _

**[Marnie]** I legit can’t deal with people rn

 **[Marnie]** NURSES SUCK

 **[Milo]** it wasn’t that bad

 **[Milo]** you just kinda umm

 **[Milo]** got pretty aggressive there

 **[Marnie]** It wasn’t my fault she was rude

 **[Kabbuge Patch]** you kicked her desk..

 **[Marnie]** I SLIPPED

 **[Allister]** twice...?

 **[Melony]** What matters is that the poor dear is getting taken care of.

 **[Marnie]** Still

 **[Bede]** well now that Piers is okay

 **[Bede]** how about that soccer game?  
 **  
[Bea]** ok that was hilarious 

**[Bea]** seeing Milo kick that far with a tiny body is comedy

 **[Milo]** I’m not tiny. >:(

 **[Nessa]** Your a bean Milo

 **[Allister]** no

 **[Allister]**..Milos a bean stalk.

 **[Milo]** aw shucks 

**[Milo]** thank you al

 **[Milo]** the ghost child is nicer than y’all.

 **[Nessa]** WHAT

 **[Nessa]** I gave you valentines in 4th grade when no body else would. >:(

 **[Nessa]** I DIDNT EVEN LIKE YOU LIKE THAT I JUST FELT BAD

 **[Milo]**..

 **[Milo]** WELL I-

 **[Milo]** uh

**_Milo left “F for Piers”_ **

**[Allister]** no

 **[Allister]** I like him

 **[Allister]** hes nice

 **[Allister]** unlike Bea..

 **[Bea]** _hEY_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Jojo Siwa exists in the Pokémon Universe. I needed a plot device.


	4. Concert

**[Leon]** that was fucking great

 **[Raihan]** no it _wasn’t_

 **[Poison fucker]** I was not expecting that.

 **[Gloria]** so

 **[Gloria]** mind telling us how it went?  
**  
[Poison fucker]** it was a disaster 

**[Poison fucker]** like really bad-

 **[Leon]** no it wasnt!!

 **[Raihan]** Where we looking at the same thing?

 **[Poison fucker]** let me explain-

* * *

**” _JOJO”_**

_[Raihan] y’all ready for this??  
_ _  
[Leon] YES_ _  
_

_[Klara] wait lemme get my Jojo bow real quick_

_[Klara] Aves ur wearing one too_

_[Klara] no questions_

_[Raihan] Avery would make a great Jojo Siwa_

_[Avery] I still don’t know who that is  
_

_[Klara] u will_

_[Klara] soon ;)_

_[Avery] .._

_[Leon] LETS GO LOSERS_

_[Raihan] WERE GOING SHOPPING_

_[Klara] YES_

_[Avery] yay?  
_

* * *

_[Raihan] where are yall_

_[Leon] I’m in the Victorian section with Avery_

_[Raihan] hun_

_[Raihan] we came to the mall to get concert outfits_

_[Raihan] not for you two to dress like Shakespeare_

_[Leon] rude_

_[Leon] we have great tastes_

_[Raihan] no_

_[Raihan] u dont_

_[Klara] IM DONE_

_[Raihan] DAMN GURL_

_[Raihan] SLAY_

_[Raihan] look at klara’s outfit :D_

_**Raihan sent a picture** _

_[Leon] wOW_

_[Leon] neat :)_

_[Leon] Jojos gonna love it_

_[Leon] Avery said it looks nice_

_[Klara] what’s he doing??_

_[Leon] .._

_[Leon] arguing with someone about wether psychic types or flying types are better._

_[Klara] Arceus on a cheez-it_

* * *

_//after the concert_

_**”JOJO”** _

_[Klara] HOLY FUCK_

_[Leon] AAAAA_

_[Raihan] I’m crying_

_[Raihan] deAdass dEad_

_[Leon] wwheEEZE_

_[Klara] WHY DID AVES DO THAT_

_[Leon] I-_

_[Leon] I cant associate with any of you_

_[Raihan] idk about you_

_[Raihan] but I’m perfectly fine with being apart of this_

_[Avery] I’m pretty sure I just got arrested._

_[Avery] Please help._

_[Leon] wAIT_

* * *

**“ _F for Piers”_**

**[Gloria]** wait so what did Avery get arrested for??  
  
[Poison fucker] when we were in the concert 

[Poison fucker] there was an interactive part where they would pick someone from the crowd to participate 

[Poison fucker] and they needed a mom

[Poison fucker] and they picked Avery for some reason-

[Poison fucker] EMPHASIS ON THE “MOM”

[Frog] Wha-

[Frog] HOW

[Raihan] in they’re defense-

[Raihan] Aves was holding a slowpoke.

[Poison fucker] yeah I can see the confusion

[Poison fucker] BUT-

[Poison fucker] the point is that Avery got mad so he threw a pokeball at one of the dancers

[Poison fucker] and hIS MEOWSTICK CAME OUT AND THOUGHT IT WAS BATTLING SO IT ATTACKED JOJO

[Bea] BRO

[Bea] WTH LOL

[Kabbuge Patch] That’s... something.

[Melony] Poor dear.

[Allister] ..which one..?

[Gordiekins] can we uh

[Gordiekins] can we get him out of there??  
  
[Leon] I’m on the phone with officer Jenny rn

[Leon] she recognized the mistake but aves still has to be on house arrest for a week.

[Victor] dang

[Victor] that’s rough-

[Poison fucker] I know

[Poison fucker] I’ll get him that tea crap he likes

[Poison fucker] IM SUCH A GOOD FRIEND?  
  
[Poison fucker] hah

**_Poison fucker left “F for Piers”_ **

**_Nessa, Marnie, Bede, and Gothic twink joined “F for Piers”_ **

[Gothic twink] aw u named the gc after me

[Gothic twink] how sweet 

[Victor] Piers :D!!  
  
[Gothic twink] sup bud.

[Melony] How’s you foot feeling dearie?

[Gothic twink] s’ alright 

[Gothic twink] wish it was better.

[Bede] I agree marnie 

[Bede] NURSES SUCK

[Marnie] SEE

[Marnie] they think they’re all nice..

[Marnie] LIES

[Nessa] I thought nurse joy was nice..

[Marnie] u think every girl is nice.

[Nessa] NO

[Nessa] only sonia

[Nessa] wait

[Nessa] WHY ISNT MY GIRL IN THE GC U FUCKS

**_Nessa added Sonia to “F for Piers”_ **

[Sonia] took you long enough

[Sonia] SO IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE SQUAD?

[Bea] Sorry?

[Sonia] even after I bought y’all pizza

[Sonia] fakes

[Allister] ..please forgive us miss sonia..

[Sonia] Oh of course I’ll forgive you Al

[Sonia] the REST OF YALL SUCK

[Nessa] nah

[Nessa] just leon 

[Nessa] (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

[Leon] STOP DOING THAT

[Allister] ..oh

[Bea] wHEEZE

[Milo] k’ then.

[Milo] folks here are weird.

[Gordiekins] ok but can someone please change my name

[Gordiekins] makes me wanna die

[Melony] :(

[Gordiekins] ..it’s only okay if you say it mom-

[Melony] :)

[Nessa] sure

**_Nessa changed Gordiekin’s name to “Psychic-lover”_ **

[Psychic-Lover] NO

[Sonia] look at my gurl

[Sonia] on a roll

[Melony] Gordie

[Melony] Is there something you’d like to share?  
  
[Psychic-Lover] WHAT NO

[Psychic-Lover] SOMEOne

[Psychic-Lover] CHANGE IT BACK

[Psychic-Lover] AL

[Psychic-Lover] YOUR NICE

[Psychic-Lover] PLEASE

[Allister] am i..?

[Psychic-Lover] YES

[Psychic-Lover] NICEST KID EVER

[Allister] ..shucks..

[Allister] ..alright mate..

_**Allister changed Psychic-Lover’s name to “Rockyroad”** _

[Rockyroad] much better

[Nessa] you escaped this time 

[Nessa] and only because Al is great and I don’t wanna change his fabulous name choice.

[Rockyroad] ..

[Kabu] But seriously, is there something you need to talk about?  
  
[Rockyroad] nothin at all

**_Rockyroad left “F for Piers”_ **

[Bea] mhmm.

* * *

**”5 gayzz”**

[Gloria] we should all do something

[Marnie] That’d be nice.

[Hop] hmm

[Hop] letsss

[Bede] Go camping?

[Gloria] he actually had a good idea for once.

[Bede] shut up.

[Victor] where though?

[Bede] the wild area of course.

[Bede] where else? ;)

[Victor] pls no

[Victor] anywhere but there

[Hop] idk why your so scared of that place

[Hop] you’ve fought a dynamaxed legendary that could destroy Galar but your scared of some wilderness.

[Victor] YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IVE SEEN

[Marnie] can we set up please-

[Hop] not till victor shuts up about the wild area

[Victor] ..

[Victor] ONLY MY SIS CAN SAY SHUT UP TO ME

[Hop] wha lol?

[Hop] wait is that u outside my house-

[Hop] AAA A 

**_Hop and Victor left “5 gayzz”_ **

[Bede] you know I would’ve thought I’d be the one to be chased after for being rude 

[Bede] and now I’m confused

[Gloria] don’t think I didn’t forget about all the slaps I owe ya’

[Bede] _wha-_

[Marnie] _run._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm my arm hurts  
> I decided to not bold letter the usernames.. helped me write faster just to use plain text.
> 
> (Btw, I made it so that only someone else can change someone else’s username. That’s why Gordie needed someone to change it, ) ;)
> 
> alSo thank y’all for all the hits and kudos. I appreciate all the comments to :D!!


	5. Camping

[Leon] has anyone seen hop??

[Kabbuge Patch] I thought he was with you?  
  
[Leon] no.. he’s not in the house.

[Melony] Did you check outside?

[Leon] Yeah..

[Kabbuge Patch] He’s a kid, he’s probably exploring or something. 

[Melony] And he has his Pokémon. I’m sure he’s fine.

[Bea] Oh I know where he is.

[Leon] Oh, where??

[Bea] ..

[Bea] I think he’s getting beat up by Victor-

[Leon] _wHAT_

* * *

**Five gayz**  
  
[Gloria] haha 

[Gloria] Leon got you >:)

[Victor] shut up

[Victor] he deserved it

[Marnie] no

[Marnie] he didn’t 

[Bede] I for one

[Bede] thought it was hilarious 

[Marnie] you would

[Bede] ;)

[Hop] so are we still camping or??

[Gloria] hold on

[Gloria] I’m getting my stuff.

[Marnie] does anyone like peanut butter sandwiches??

[Victor] oh I do :)

[Marnie] k.. Piers didn’t want any

[Marnie] he must really be fellin bad

[Marnie] he loves peanut butter.. :/

[Gloria] oof

[Hop] oof

[Bede] wait

[Bede] can we invite Bea and Al?

[Gloria] I mean

[Gloria] yeah

[Gloria] but why??  
  
[Bede] they asked

[Bede] they said to get away from Melony

[Hop] understandable 

[Marnie] lol

**_Gloria added Allister and Bea to “Five gayz”_ **

[Allister] Oh you actually said yes..

[Allister] Thank you.

[Allister] ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ 

[Bea] oh tHank aRcEus-

[Bea] I don’t know if I could handle any more pity looks

[Bea] aLL I DID WAS SCRATCH MY LEG

[Victor] ok..

[Victor] ..let’s meet at Postwick. :)

[Gloria] yeeee

* * *

**starters**

[Milo] Nes..

[Nessa] what >:(

[Milo] can you uh..

[Milo] get out of the cornfield??  
  
[Milo] I’ve got enough kids running through there..

[Nessa] but

[Nessa] I saw a Squirtle :(

[Milo] Nes squirtles aren’t native here..

[Nessa] YOU DONT KNOW THAT

[Nessa] gRASS BOY

[Nessa] *spits*

[Milo] this is a Groupchat ness..

[Kabu] Well Milo

[Kabu] since your not busy

[Kabu] Lets do some more training :)

[Milo] ACTUALLY IM-

**_Milo left “starters”_ **

[Kabu] ..

[Kabu] Nessa?

[Nessa] NOT NOW

[Nessa] *hiss*

[Kabu] ...

[Kabu] Feral..

* * *

**F for Piers**

[Sonia] WHO LEFT DISHES ALL OVER THE LAB

[Sonia] oh I did

[Sonia] nvm

[Rockyroad] can someone

[Rockyroad] please turn the music off

[Poison fucker] sorry-

[Rockyroad] why are you listening to Kidzbop..?  
  
[Poison fucker] because 

[Poison fucker] I can

[Poison fucker] >:)

[Rockyroad] okay then..

[Sonia] imma go see nes

[Sonia] Milo said she’s being feral in a cornfield.

[Rockyroad] ..

[Poison fucker] k

**_Sonia left “F for Piers”_ **

[Poison fucker] and uh

[Poison fucker] imma go visit Aves

**_Poison fucker left “F for Piers”_ **

[Rockyroad] ..

[Rockyroad] :(

* * *

**F for Piers**

[Gothic Twink] Raihan.

[Gothic Twink] RAIHAN

[Raihan] WHAT

[Gothic Twink] why 

[Gothic Twink] IS THERE A METEOR OUTSIDE SPIKEMUTH

[Raihan] uh

[Raihan] gravity??

[Leon] he was practicing Draco Meteor-

[Gothic Twink] AND YOU AIMED IT OVER HERE?

[Raihan] sorry-

[Gothic Twink] no NO No

[Gothic Twink] GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

[Leon] lol

[Leon] he mad now :)

[Gothic Twink] THIS ISNT A JOKE

[Gothic Twink] WHAT IF IT HIT MARNIE

[Raihan] ..

**_Raihan left “F for Piers”_ **

[Leon] uh

**_Leon named the Groupchat “Oh shoot”_ **

[Leon] is this a bad time?

[Gothic Twink] _y e s_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm angst
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, I know I haven’t updated in forever. :’(  
> Hope this was fulfilling.


	6. Chapter 6

[Leon] damn piers

[Leon] that was so mean

[Gothic twink] do I look as if I give a shit

[Milo] piers 

[Milo] almost locking raihan in the hammerlocke chamber is a little bit too extreme

[Milo] dont cha think?

[Gothic twink] nO.

[Gothic twink] what if he hit Marnie 

[Rockyroad] yes, but-

[Rockyroad] he didn’t mean to?

[Gothic twink] n o e x c u s e s

* * *

“5 Gayz”

  
[Marnie] did y’all hear

[Marnie] there’s a meteor crash near spikemuth

[Gloria] holy

[Gloria] you ok?!

[Marnie] ye

[Marnie] I think it was raihan tbh

[Hop] how?

[Bede] hop

[Bede] who else is closest to spikemuth and has a Pokémon that knows draco meteor

[Hop] u  
  
[Hop] shut up

[Bede] make me ;)

[Hop] ...

[Victor] can we please go now-

[Marnie] I’m trying.. think I’ll be late

[Marnie] spikemuth closed it’s gates

[Gloria] the secret pass remember??

[Marnie] piers blocked it off..

[Marnie] I’ll figure somethin out

_Marnie left “5 gayz”_

[Allister] I’m here..

[Victor] woah

[Victor] rlly?

[Bea] me too

[Bea] y’all are slow

[Allister] mhmm

[Allister] I brought juice boxes  
  
[Gloria] fuk yeah mate 

[Victor] thank god.. mum hasn’t bought juice in weeks

[Gloria] ikr?

[Hop] haha

[Bede] can we go like right now please-

[Hop] I mean we were already heading out..

[Hop] but what’s the rush?

[Bede] Opal wants to have tea in 5 minutes

[Gloria] ..

[Gloria] LETS GO MOVE IT OR LOSE IT-

* * *

“Slowpoke appreciation squad”

  
[Klara] yo yo

[Klara] my dude

[Avery] go away

[Avery] this is your fault 

[Klara] what

[Klara] how

[Avery] YOU DRAGGED ME TO THAT DUMB CONCERT

[Klara] why did u come?!

[Avery] u know what

[Avery] I DONT KNOW

[Klara] see

[Klara] besides

[Klara] we got away from training for a week ;)

[Avery] stfu

[Avery] don’t u want to be a gym leader

[Avery] we need all the training we can get >:(

[Klara] ur so boring

[Avery] .

* * *

[Milo] omg nessa

[Milo] OUT OF THE CORNFIELD

[Nessa] milo

[Nessa] hear me out

[Nessa] ..

[Nessa] SQUIRTLE

[Sonia] nes

[Sonia] sea babe

[Sonia] love of my life

[Sonia] GET OUT OF THE CORNFIELD

[Nessa] but sonia

[Nessa] SQUIRTLE

[Sonia] yes it’s cool

[Sonia] but u know what’s cooler?

[Sonia] Yamper cookies ;)

[Nessa] FUCK YEAH

[Milo] oh can I have one?  
  
[Sonia] ..

[Sonia] yes.

* * *

[Raihan] lion

[Leon] wha

[Raihan] ya wanna

[Raihan] go see

[Raihan] that one movie?

[Leon] Tyranitar-Rex: The Fossilization? 

[Leon] heck yeah

[Raihan] yee

[Leon] ;)

[Raihan] ;)

[Leon] after piers is done trying to kill you tho.

[Leon] I don’t wanna be apart of that ya know

[Raihan] ...

* * *

[Kabu] melon melon

[Melony] are you referring to me?

[Kabu] pfft

[Kabu] whA?

[Melony] Kabu..

[Melony] Did you happen to go to the bar this evening?

[Melony] You never type like this..

[Melony] Kabu?

[Melony] Kabu..

[Melony] ..

[Melony] ..I’m coming over.

* * *

“5 Gayz”

  
[Gloria] FUK

[Victor] Gloria-

[Victor] help us

[Gloria] LMAO

[Gloria] I CANT BREATH

[Gloria] MY SIDES

[Gloria] hafushddaaa

[Marnie] well

[Marnie] she’s not helping us anytime soon

[Marnie] Bede?

[Bede] no way

[Bede] this is hilarious 

[Bede] let me take a picture-

[Allister] uh..

[Allister] I’ll get help 

[Bea] WHEZE

[Hop] how did u even-

[Hop] THIS DEFYS LOGIC

[Gloria] I caNt-

[Bede] how did u manage to get the tent stuck in a tree

[Bede] WITH YOURSELVES IN IT?

[Victor] for once 

[Victor] SHUTUP

[Marnie] this is why we don’t do stuff together 

[Marnie] IT ALWAYS GOES TO SHIT

[Hop] u know what is else is shit

[Marnie] There is literally nothing worse right now-

[Hop] Swordbert’s hair like wtf is up with that?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack-
> 
> So so sorry about not updating for so long, school really bit me in the back this week.   
> I’ll make a longer chapter soon!


	7. A living nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I haven’t updated this in ages and I owe everyone who read this fic an apology for being a ghost. School + corona definitely took a toll on me and some other stuff but I’m here for redemption. My writing skills are trash but thank you to everyone who still read this garbage, I’m going to get as many chapters out as possible.
> 
> Also swsh dlc is coming soon and I’m living for the Avery & Klara content. (*´・ｖ・) !

[Leon] holy shit 

[Leon] GUYS 

[Leon] that movie was so fucking good

[Melony] Im glad that you enjoyed it Leon. :)

[Leon] thanks mom.

[Gordie] hey 

[Leon] oh I see 

[Gordie] no u can keep her :))!

[Melony] Betrayed by my own son?

[Melony] The audacity. 

[Raihan] melon u should take Gordie it would be a great bonding experience ;) 

[Leon] omg yeah take him :)!!

[Gordie] I fucking hate you all 

[Melony] Gordie be nice to your fellow gym leaders.

[Melony] I think a movie would be a great idea. 

[Gordie] Im coming for ur heads 

[Raihan] haha u couldnt reach lmao 

[Gordie] WHAT

[Gordie] ITS NOT MY FAULT UR A BEANSTALK TO EVERYONE 

[Raihan] what Im not even that tall 

[Gloria] dude Im like ur leg 

[Hop] haha lmao

[Hop] cant relate

[Gloria] dude

[Gloria] we are all short compared to him 

[Gloria] not even a competition 

[Bede] Nah, He’s sunk low enough for us to reach. 

[Raihan] ,

[Leon] HAHAHAAHDSDHIA 

[Leon] GOT EM 

[Gordie] 911 I would like to report a murder

[Gloria] holy shit

[Gloria] Bede ur my favorite now

[Bede] I didn’t have to try I’m everyone’s favorite. 

[Hop] hm ok 

[Hop] :)

[Leon] that smile is full of hatred 

[Bede] I’m sorry I don’t want to take any shit from someone who couldn’t beat their own brother.

[Gloria] no no no no 

[Hop] Excuse me?

[Hop] at least I grew up with people who actually loved me.

[Bede] if you think that offends me you got something coming carrot.

[Gloria] guys stop 

[Raihan] no no keep going 

[Leon] RAIHAN

[Raihan] I live for drama bro

[Leon] bro 

[Raihan] bro

[Leon] bro

[Hop] Bede square up 

[Hop] I could take u 

[Hop] and ur twink ass

[Leon] HOP NO 

[Allister] nice kill

[Bede] .. 

[Piers] there is nothing wrong with being a twink. 

[Allister] why do you have experience being called that too?

[Raihan] HUDSTGHR IM FUCKIJNG DE D 

[Gordie] bloody hell 

Gloria changed Allister’s name to “Demon”

[Demon] but 

[Demon] I’m just a little bitty kid (。･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ 

[Bea] fucking no your not

[Bea] ur a big boi

[Demon] :))

[Bea] also he’s not a demon 

Bea changed Demon’s name to “sunshine raven”

[sunshine raven] this is worse 

Melony changed sunshine raven’s name to “Allister”

[Allister] thank you ^^

[Piers] u have the wrong idea

[Piers] he is actually the worst

[Piers] he talks to ghosts damn it what’s worse than that 

Klara joined the Groupchat

[Klara] oh whats up (*＾▽＾)／ 

[Leon] GOD DAMNIT 

[Leon] YOU AGAIN 

[Leon] I HATE YOUR PINK ASS NOW 

[Klara] oh leon~ 

[Klara] why would you ever say that ♡o。.(✿ฺ。 ✿ฺ) 

[Leon] YOU ARE A DEVIL 

[Leon] D E V I L 

[Klara] how scandalous o(〃＾▽＾〃)o 

[Klara] Im full of positivity and love for everyone Leon why would you ever say that~

[Leon] YOU FUCK I KNOW WHAT YOU DID

[Klara] :)  
Klara changed their name to “⋄∘∙☆◌☾✨Klara🌸♱☆”  
[⋄∘∙☆◌☾✨Klara🌸♱☆] :)!!

[Bede] I got diabetes reading that

[Bede] wtf  
[⋄∘∙☆◌☾✨Klara🌸♱☆] see Im only a pure and loving person while also being dangerously cute ;) 

Avery joined the Groupchat  
Avery changed ⋄∘∙☆◌☾✨Klara🌸♱☆’s name to “Devil”

[Devil] AVERY WHAT THE FUCK IT WAS PERFECT 

[Devil] oops

[Devil] pardon my manners ;))

[Avery] Im still mad at you 

[Leon] welcome back my man 

[Leon] ALSO SEE FUCKING EVIL REINCARNATION RIGHT HERE 

[Raihan] Aves are u still on house arrest?? 

[Avery] fortunately no.

[Avery] wouldn’t even be a problem if someone didnt drag me to a very unpleasant concert. 

[Avery] >:(

[Devil] I 

[Devil] U SAID U WOULD COME

[Avery] WHY WOULD I VOLUNTARILY MAKE THAT DECISION

[Avery] We’ve been friends for years and you KNOW how I am 

[Avery] yet

[Avery] you do this to me. 

[Devil] :(

[Devil] oh 

[Devil] Im sorry :(( 

[Avery] .. 

[Avery] it’s fine. 

Avery changed Devil’s name to “😇Angel✨🕊”

[😇Angel✨🕊] GASP

[😇Angel✨🕊] AAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEEEERYYYYYYYYY 

[Avery] christ

😇Angel✨🕊 changed Avery’s name to “💕A-very special friend🎩✨”

[💕A-very special friend🎩✨] omg no I take it back 

[😇Angel✨🕊] :DD 

[Bede] what the fuck was that

[Bede] I’m going to vomit brb.

[Raihan] that was so cute

[Raihan] LEON 

[Raihan] we could be like this but u playing 

[Leon] no :((

[Leon] ur my bromate 

[Raihan] bro.. 

[Leon] bro. 

[Raihan] bro.. I love you bro 

[Leon] bro!

[Leon] I love you more bro! 

[Bede] STOP 

[Gloria] Bede 

[Gloria] can u bring tea :)

[Bede] oh sure 

[Bede] what kind 

[Gloria] hmm 

[Hop] WHAT 

[Hop] YOUR NICE TO HER 

[Hop] not me?! 

[Bede] stfu

[Melony] (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

[Gordie] HHAHAHHA 

[Gordie] OMG

[Raihan] years have been added to my life

[Gloria] HOLY SHIT

[Hop] WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAtTHEFUCK

[Leon] NO NO NO NO 

[Bede] I mean

[Bede] Im okay with that whatever :)) 

[Hop] NONONONONO 

[Leon] YEAH NONONO

[Leon] YOU GUYS ARE TO YOUNG

[Hop] were in highschool...

[Melony] I think it’s cute :) 

[Melony] Ah Young love. 

[Melony] I miss my highschool sweetheart.. 

[Gordie] omfg mom no 

[Hop] ITS NOT LIKE THAT WHAT THE HELL 

[Bede] ;3 

[Hop] FUCKING STOP NOW HAGAJSKA 

[Gloria] shh hes expressing himself everyone 

Nessa🌊 joined the groupchat

[Nessa🌊] haha what’s this

[Nessa🌊] are the kids fighting

[Nessa🌊] oh nvm their flirting 

[Hop] NONONONONONONONONONONOFUCKINGNONONO

[Bede] hop its time they found out ;) 

[Leon] WHAT THE FUCK

[Leon] BEDE GET AWAY FROM MY LIL BRO YOU CAULIFLOWER PIECE OF SHIT

[Raihan] bro no stop 

[Leon] YOU GUYS ARE TO YOUNG FOR THIS SHIT 

[Gloria] FUCKING SHUT UP 

[Gloria] Bede bring green tea please 

[Bede] oh yeah sure hold on 

[Bede] I’ll be there in like 15 minutes 

[Gloria] Ty!! ^^ 

[Bede] np 

[Bede] ✨💕

[Hop] .

[Allister] ok get me out of this shithole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. Thank y’all for reading ^^  
> Lowkey kind of a restart to this fic because it’s crazy how much quarantine can effect the way you write. 
> 
> hopefully you can see the emojis (゜-゜) 
> 
> ..next chapter: Milo fucking dies.


	8. Armor Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚨!!!SPOILERS FOR SWSH DLC: ISLE OF ARMOR!!!🚨
> 
> Holy crap the dlc was amazing. I mostly just wanted it for Avery and Klara and I am livid right now. I expected the mean girls trope bitch attitude from Klara but Avery shocked the shit out of me I can’t I was laughing and squealing the whole damn time.
> 
> now I have to rewrite their personalities lmao.

(!!!Again spoilers for isle of armor dlc! If you don’t mind then feel free to read!!!)

Gloria: I KNEW I COULDNT TRUST YOU ASSHOLES

Gloria: @KLARA AND AVERY

Gloria: FUCK YOU GUYS

Leon: SEEE!

Leon: THEY ARE SNAKES

Leon: SNAKES.

Raihan: woah woah wait what

Raihan: what the hell happened

Nessa🌊: agreed 

Nessa🌊: Spill the tea.

Klara💕✨: I can explain.

Klara💕✨: uh

Klara💕✨: I was feeling like a salty bitch today :)

Gloria: DAMN STRAIGHT

Gloria: YOU TRIED TO DROWN ME ASSHOLE

Avery: it was merely a

Avery: test of strength. :)

Gloria: I AM SO ANGERY I COULD

Gloria left the chat!

Gordie: im 

Gordie: what

Melony: I too am confused.

Piers: explain.

Gloria joined the chat!

Bede: shit

Gloria: SO BASICALLY 

Gloria: I GET TO THE ISLE OF ARMOR 

Gloria: THOSE TWO FUCKS FIGHT ME

Gloria: THEN 

Gloria: CHEAT THROUGH ALL THE TRIALS AND SHIT

Kabu: please calm down

Kabu: I can’t read this fast

Gloria: THESE BACKSTABBING ASSHOLES WERE TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME 

Gloria: AAAAAAAAA

Bede: shes going crazy omg 

Marnie: Gloria omg stop

Gloria: ok :)

Allister: im 

Allister: what is happening.

Klara💕✨: ok so like this doesn’t make me look good does it 

Avery: nope.

Gordie: Avery what the hell

Gordie: I thought you were the nice one

Avery: I mean

Avery: I guess.

Gloria: YOU

Gloria: U AND UR PSYCHIC SHIT

Gloria: I HATE U

Melony: oh my!

Melony: I’m sure they didn’t mean to offend you Gloria.

Avery: oh no we did.

Klara💕✨: yeah sorry

Klara💕✨: we definitely meant it.

Avery: still kind of do actually.

Gloria: why though?

Gloria: I thought we were friends :(

Klara💕✨: hun can u blame us~?

Klara💕✨: you were going to take our only shot at being gym leaders.

Klara💕✨: your already champion what more do you need.

Victor: yeah fuck you guys too.

Victor: I’m also a champion. 

Gloria: sorry bro

Gloria: low key your not the most interesting out of both of us.

Victor: WHAT

Victor: IM SUPPER COOL.

Kabu: sure kid.

Leon: haha

Leon: even dad agrees.

Leon: I should be champion again.

Nessa🌊: please don’t

Nessa🌊: id rather die than have you as champion again.

Leon: WHAT

Leon: EVERYONE LOVED ME

Leon: THEY STILL DO

Klara💕✨: m ok

Leon: SHUTUP YOU TRAITOR

Leon: GET OUT

Leon: BOTH OF U

Avery: gladly. 

Gordie: omg wait no 

Gordie: lets all just calm down

Gordie: talk it out.

Melony: very well said honey. :)

Gordie: i 

Klara💕✨: he’s right y’all

Klara💕✨: I’m sure we can settle this :)

Gloria: NEVER

Marnie: glo.

Gloria: ok.

Nessa🌊: aw there we go. :)

Kabu: Okay..

Kabu: lets start with you Gloria.

Kabu: Why are you angry?

Gloria: because they betrayed me >:(

Kabu: Klara?

Klara💕✨: because uh

Klara💕✨: she was about to ruin my whole career :)

Raihan: HA

Raihan: I see u Klara

Kabu: Avery?

Avery: uh

Avery: same thing?

Kabu: I see

Kabu: so I think apologizing would be appropriate here.

Klara💕✨: I’m very sowwie for almost drowning and publicly humiliating you. (。･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ 

Avery: I’m sorry for being better than you. :)

Gloria: Wtf

Kabu: good enough.

Piers: hey um

Piers: I was waiting for this to be over but

Piers: Milo is missing

Hop: ok seriously can y’all stop disappearing suddenly.

Hop: I’m tired of it.

Hop: LEON.

Klara💕✨: ...

Klara💕✨: I sadly might knew where he is fufufu 

Gloria: what the fuck did you do now.

Klara💕✨: so uh

Klara💕✨: you know how there’s only 8 gym spots

Klara💕✨: well uh

Klara💕✨: we might of sort of maybe 

Klara💕✨: locked him in a barn? (゜-゜) 

Avery: WHAT

Avery: THAT WASNT ME THIS TIME.

Avery: I SWEAR.

Leon: WHAT THE FUCK 

Leon: WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR FARMER BOI

Piers: ok I found him lol 

Piers: he says tell Klara to go eat a tree branch

Klara💕✨: ok.

Avery: please don’t do that

Avery: ALSO DONT LOCK PEOPLE IN BARNS

Avery: EVER

Klara💕✨: DONT ACT LIKE A SAINT EITHER

Klara💕✨: U TALK SHIT ABOUT PEOPLE IN FRENCH.

Avery: Uh..

Avery: Maybe?

Raihan: you know what they say

Raihan: two faced bitches stay together 

Leon: bro

Raihan: bro 

Leon: bro

Raihan: bro

Kabu: I’m ending this before it gets worse.

Leon: :(

Milo joined the chat!

Milo: WHY

Milo: YOU GUYS WERE SO NICE

Milo: THE STING OF BETRAYAL HURTS SO MUCH

Avery: ok can we stop talking about it

Avery: please

Avery: I’m embarrassed enough

Leon: GOOD

Leon: Aves I thought we were gonna be bromates as well 

Leon: two bros with shitty fashion sense 

Leon: what about all the time we’ve spent together?

Leon: the concert...

Leon: the shopping trip which resulted in fraud...

Leon: You almost getting arrested..

Avery: stfu

Klara💕✨: haIaggj

Klara💕✨: death has come for me

Avery: chew your food christ 

Nessa🌊: waiT

Nessa🌊: are u two texting in the same room?

Nessa🌊: that’s so cute ;3

Klara💕✨: ty Nessa 

Klara💕✨: ur the only one I can trust here

Nessa🌊: babeee

Klara💕✨: babeee <3

Sonia joined the chat!

Sonia: BACK THE FUCK UP

Sonia: MY GURLFRIEND 

Sonia: YOU SNAKE

Klara💕✨: fight me >:(

Sonia: IM GONNA THROW HANDS RN

Nessa🌊: omg they’re fighting over me :)))

Nessa🌊: just like in my 20,000+ words fanfiction 

Sonia: Nessa run

Sonia: she’s gonna break my nico nico kneecaps

Allister: what the hell

Allister: can I leave please

Bea: NOO

Bea: UR THE ONLY REASON IM STILL HERE

Bea: that and this drama but

Allister: get me a Caprisun and I’ll think about it.

Bea: kk

Bea: wait do u want the kiwi one

Allister: yes

Bea: oh good those are the only ones we have anyway

————

Rocky waters🌧

Gordie: ok so now I’m fucked

Nessa: hmm

Nessa: explain

Gordie: how can I still like him if he’s an asshole, :(

Nessa: I mean

Nessa: he cant be that bad right

Nessa: wait whose he 

Gordie: u know who u fucker

Nessa: kk

Nessa: just uh

Nessa: go get em tiger ;))

Gordie: UH

————

primary colors🔴🟢🔵

Milo: green still isn’t a primary color 

Nessa: stfu bean boy

Milo: I

Milo: BEAN BOY

Nessa: shit up we have a code brown

Kabu: ..

Kabu: I’ll go get the glitter.

Milo: oh my gosh really

Nessa: just say omg

Milo: oh my gosh

Nessa: >:(((

Milo: who is it

Nessa: Gordiekins

Nessa: he’s like a lovey dovey puppy

Nessa: idk why though

Nessa: the guy he likes looks like the mad hatter 

Milo: haha 

Milo: I’m gonna bring that up next time.

Milo: OHGYAUDDJSKH

Nessa: Milo?.

Nessa: Milo

Nessa: MILO

Nessa: BEAN BOY

Nessa: BEAN BOIIII

Milo: OH MY GOD GET HELP

Nessa: WHAT USDGDKSHA

Nessa: WHERE TF ARE U

Milo: uh

Milo: I’m trapped in a cave

Milo: I was distracted by U

Nessa: OMG I GOT BEAN BOI STUK

Nessa: AAA

Nessa: IM GETTING UR LOCATION

Milo: I’ve imagined death so much it feels like a memory.

————

popstarz🎩⭐️

Klara: so uh

Klara: do u think they hate us now

Avery: why do you even care.

Avery: that’s not like you at all.

Klara: I’m just kinda

Klara: worried a little?

Klara: I don’t like being a shitty person you know?

Avery: well that contradicts everything about your personality.

Klara: fucker take that back.

Klara: seriously though

Klara: I kinda like them.

Klara: it’s always just been me and you 

Klara: I kind of want more friends ya know.

Avery: don’t drown and lock them in barns then. :)

Avery: I get what your saying though.

Avery: I can’t go back to my home town and see my old friends because my whole family is just a bunch of assholes.

Klara: wow just like u

Avery: >:(

Klara: should we like

Klara: go say sorry in person 

Avery: if it makes you shut up then yes.

Klara: yayyayayyayaya

————

Nessa🌊: guysss

Nessa🌊: Milo won’t be in his gym for a while :(

Melony: oh dear what happened? 

Nessa🌊: he like

Nessa🌊: fell in a cave

Leon: what the shit

Leon: IS HE OKAY

Nessa🌊: yeah

Nessa🌊: he just needs some work on his manboy legs

Raihan: lmao

Raihan: man boy

Melony: that’s terrible! I hope he gets better soon. :(

Bede: HOLY SHIT

Gloria: dang Bede I didn’t know you cared about Milo this much :D

Bede: ITS NOT THAT

Nessa🌊: what the fuck this is about farmer boi

Bede: ROSE IS OUT OF PRISON?

Leon: WHAT

Leon: WHAT THE FUCKKK

Piers: please no

Piers: this is a fever dream right 

Piers: mentally insane rivals, Milo almost dying, now this

Piers: Marnie call the asylum I need to book a room

Marnie: can I come

Piers: no.

Marnie: aw

Piers: yes.

Bede: IM LOOKING AT HIM THROUGH A CAFE WINDOW?.

Bede: WHAT THE FUCK.

Bede: he’s just in the street looking lost

Hop: EPIC GASP

Hop: does he have a ugly jacket on??

Bede: yeah it looks like my prescription bottle

Hop: PEONYYYYY

Leon: are we shouting flowers

Leon: DANDELION 

Hop: what no

Hop: Rose’s brother

Leon: oh yeah 

Leon: that would make more sense.

Bede: oh

Bede: that’s why he didn’t recognize my sheer beauty 

Gloria: lmao what beauty 

Bede: don’t be jealous hoe

Melony: kids.

Raihan: haha lmao

Raihan: wait

Raihan: Bede get his number

Bede: wtf no stranger danger

Raihan: do ittttt

Bede: no

Raihan: fine

Raihan: I’ll get it somehow.

Raihan: JUST WAIT

Bede: ok

Hop: don’t be an ass

Bede: ;)~

Hop: NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN

Avery: is this a bad time.

Leon: yes.

Gloria: yes.

Hop: yes.

Bede: yes.

Melony: yes?

Allister. y e s.

Bea. Yes.

Marnie: yes.

Raihan: yes.

Gordie: no)

Piers: yes.

Nessa🌊: Yup.

Avery: ok what the hell

Avery: Gloria?

Gloria: wtf do you want traitor

Avery: your address.

Gloria: EWWWWWW

Gloria: CREEP WHY DO YOU WANT

Avery: me and Klara have something for you?

Avery: it’s an apology gift.

Avery: for you know.

Gloria: how do I know it’s not a bomb or some shit

Avery: Trust me

Avery: im not smart enough to make a bomb.

Gloria: but-

Avery: don’t let the glasses fool you.. im actually very stupid. :)

Avery: please?

Gloria: fine

Gloria: I’ll dm you.

Avery: thanks.

Nessa🌊: yay

Nessa🌊: this is so cute ahafagajsg.

Melony: I know! 

Gloria: I’ll fucking stab you in the ear if you try anything though.

Avery: noted.

Allister: why is Gloria vividly screaming

Allister: I can hear it from here

Avery: Avery teleport//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is bois. I hope everyone who got the dlc enjoyed it as much as I did lmao. I love how the characters are so memorable in this game regardless of all the bad things to come out of the game, Avery and Klara were funny as hell I could NOT.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading ^^!!


End file.
